The present invention is directed to a wrist support for use in conjunction with a gearshift lever of a truck or other vehicles.
While a truck driver is operating his vehicle it is necessary to shift gears to attain different rates of acceleration. Once the driver has achieved the desired speed, he/she will leave the gear shift in that position. It is common practice for the driver to rest his/her wrist on top of the gearshift knob, often for long periods of time. This practice usually causes discomfort to the driver""s right wrist and/or hand when this is done repeatedly. A common hand/wrist ailment resulting from this practice is carpal tunnel syndrome, a condition usually requiring corrective surgery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wrist support adjacent to a gearshift lever to allow a driver to rest his/her right wrist comfortably while the vehicle remains in the same gear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wrist support that can be adjusted in a plurality of ways to provide the most comfortable position for the driver.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wrist support that can be retrofitted to a gearshift lever of a truck or other vehicle.
In summary, the present invention provides a wrist support comprising bracket to be secured to a gear shift lever; a mounting rod secured to the bracket; a swivel secured to a free end of the rod; and a rest secured to the swivel. The rod is vertically and horizontally selectively adjustable with respect to the bracket. The bracket is angularly selectively adjustable with respect to the gear shift lever. The rest is rotatably movable and tiltable with respect to the rod.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.